1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a teaching aid and especially to an educational game device and teaching system.
In particular, this invention concerns an educational game apparatus and system having a game board with movable chance controlled playing pieces and further embodying accessory cards including tutorial cards containing teaching material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The basic teaching approach for many years past within the school systems has been almost exclusively through the use of text books; however within recent years the dominance of text books along with the traditional teaching styles and methods have been altered, and new teaching tools have been introduced. One aspect of this new pedagogic approach has been through the use of various teaching aids including cassette recorders, slide projectors, electronic calculators and other educational devices such as games.
Many of the prior art games are primarily directed to amusement or entertainment devices, with the learning aspect being incidental thereto. A typical game of this kind providing for movement of playing pieces on a game board is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,451,196. Other previously patented board games being more directly concerned with teaching are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,995,374 and 3,104,106. These last mentioned patented games are, however, limited to or otherwise lend themselves to, specific educational materials and are not adapted as a programmed teaching system.
A disadvantage of these existing educational games is that they do not provide for selective educational material to be introduced into the game procedure in harmony with specific teaching objectives. In contrast, the game of this invention provides for flexibility of subject matter by incorporating interchangeable tutorial cards which can be programmed in accordance with learning abilities.
A further shortcoming with such previously patented games is that the rules of play are frequently uninteresting and there is therefore a tendency to lose interest. Other known educational games involve game procedures that are complicated in nature and are not readily understood by young children and therefore require close supervision. The competitive aspect of the present game apparatus provides the necessary incentive and stimulus for learning. Additionally, the game rules are relatively easy to follow especially for slow learners or those who may have been educationally deprived.
It should thus be apparent that the device of this invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art and provides a teaching system adaptable for the classroom and useful as an educational tool in developing basic skills. This is particularly important for those in need of remedial instruction. The competitive interest generated by this game relieves the necessity for constant teacher supervision, encourages active participation and is a motivating force for learning the subject matter.